Red Giraffe Flyiing Motorbike Catfish Hippopotomus
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: Funny I think anyways...should be a fun read.


Key -

"_James' journal"_

_Notes (e.g. Sirius to Remus)_

Sirius

**Remus**

James

LILY

"_The rain poured down her face, concealing her tears, muffling her sobs._"

**What the bloody hell is that James????**

Huh?? What??? Who is this James person you speak of? Do we know a James??? Who is it??? 

**Sirius stop being a complete and utter moron.**

Moron?? What is moron?? Is it anything like Moony?

**Noooooooooooooooooooooooo Sirius, now SHUT UP!!!!**

What is this shut up? Shut what? The door?

**I'm not listening Sirius.**

Ok, that's fine, I'm not either, in fact, I'm talking---so HA!

**Sirius, I'm warning you.**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Look who's coming down the stairs Prongsie. Please remember to breath this time.

Huh? What? Who is it? gasp IT'S LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Remus to Sirius)_ **I wish he wouldn't throw his hands up in the air like that. You'd think he wanted to eat the girl, not get her to fawn over him. Well, I guess we'd better go save her.**

Save her? What for? Let her SUFFER for tormenting my best friend year after year.

_(Warningly)_** Sirius!!!!!!**

What???? She deserves it.

**No one, repeat, no one deserves to have James Potter scream their name like a raving lunatic every single time that person enters a room.**

"like a raving lunatic?" you mean he's not one?

**It's a figure of speech Sirius…a figure or speech. Now, I'm going to go drag James away from the poor girl, if you want to help you can.**

Ulg! Moony, get away from me.

It's for your own safety mate.

No it's not, she's not that mad at me yet.

JAMES POTTER GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK FOR THE 48,239th TIME THIS YEAR!!!!

On second thought, don't we have something to do Moony, something to do with wreaking havoc in the school?

Yes James, I believe we do, now will you _come on_!

Phew! That was close

You have no idea of the meaning of the word close Sir Jamie.

Sir What???? Since when have you called me Jamie?? Padfooty??

Since one and three quarters seconds ago. I believe that is precise enough for you my worship.

Your _worship_????? Hey, I could get used to this!

Don't go getting any ideas. I'm not your slave. Get it?

No.

What do you mean no?  


I mean no.

No, what do you mean when you say no?

No.

No what?

No, you are not not my slave.

**James, that's a double negative you should have said "no, you are my slave."**

Moony, will you keep out of it, this doesn't concern you.

**What do you mean it doesn't concern me?**

I mean that it doesn't concern you, or affect you in any way, so keep your big howling mouth shut!

**Excuuuuuse me, but I believe that when my two best friends start biting eachother's heads off, I think that that constitutes as being my business.**

Constitutes??

**It means—**

SHUT UP REMUS!!!!!!!

Lily, please stop shouting.

WHY??? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THE SOUND OF MY VOICE EVERYBODY DOES!!!! SO WHY SHOULD YOU GET SPECIAL TREATMENT????????????

Silencentium! … There, oh look, a gobbling fish, I wonder what she's shouting at. Hehe, doesn't Lily look funny like that, I think she should stay that way. What about you Remus.

**Sirius, if my eardrums hadn't been on the verge of breaking, there is absolutely no way that I would let this continue. However, under the circumstances….**

Catfish.

What?

Hippopotamus

Hippopotamus????

Catfish Hippopotamus

Catfish Hippopotamus???

Donkey Catfish Hippopotamus.

**Sirius Shut up.**

Flying Motorbike Donkey Catfish Hippopotamus.

**Fine, whatever, now—**

Giraffe Flying Motorbike Donkey Catfish Hippopotamus.

**James, please?**

Red.

I'm sorry -

Red Giraffe

Remus, but -

Flying Motor

I think it's -

bike Catfish

quite enter -

Hippop

taining.

otomus.

**Sirius will you shut up??**

No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus.

Well at least now he's sort of speaking intelligently.

Falling No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus

**Sirius, eat your breakfast**

Okey-Dokey-Artichokie- Falling No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus.

**Just shut up and eat your breakfast already!!**

Cucumber Okey-Dokey-Artichokie- Falling No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus.

A/N  Well, there's the end. I think I'll just leave it there as a oneshot. anyways, thanks for reading, and please please please review!!!!!!!! danka :D:D:D:D:D


End file.
